As computer and computer networking technology has become less expensive and more widespread, more and more devices have started to incorporate digital “smart” functionalities. For example, controls and sensors capable of interfacing with a network can now be incorporated into devices such as appliances, security systems, light switches, and water valves. Such smart devices may be fully or partially integrated into a intelligent home or intelligent building system. These smart devices may be able to prevent or ameliorate losses leading to, for example, homeowner's or renter's insurance claims. However, for a smart device to be able to prevent or ameliorate a loss, the device must first be installed. After all, an automatic gas valve to stop gas flow to the stove will not prevent a fire in the kitchen from becoming explosive if the automatic gas valve is not present. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to recommend various smart devices to user of an intelligent home or intelligent building system based on the insurance claims of other users